As new generations of cellular phones and other wireless communication devices become smaller and embedded with increased applications, new antenna designs are required to address inherent limitations of these devices and to enable new capabilities. With conventional antenna structures, a certain physical volume is required to produce a resonant antenna structure at a particular frequency and with a particular bandwidth. However, effective implementation of such antennas is often confronted with size constraints due to a limited available space in the device.
Antenna efficiency is one of the important parameters that determine the performance of the device. In particular, radiation efficiency is a metric describing how effectively the radiation occurs, and is expressed as the ratio of the radiated power to the input power of the antenna. A more efficient antenna will radiate a higher proportion of the energy fed to it. Likewise, due to the inherent reciprocity of antennas, a more efficient antenna will convert more of a received energy into electrical energy. Therefore, antennas having both good efficiency and compact size are often desired for a wide variety of applications.
Conventional loop antennas are typically current fed devices, which generate primarily a magnetic (H) field. As such, they are not typically suitable as transmitters. This is especially true of small loop antennas (i.e. those smaller than, or having a diameter less than, one wavelength). The amount of radiation energy received by a loop antenna is, in part, determined by its area. Typically, each time the area of the loop is halved, the amount of energy which may be received is reduced by approximately 3 dB. Thus, the size-efficiency tradeoff is one of the major considerations for loop antenna designs.
Voltage fed antennas, such as dipoles, radiate both electric (E) and H fields and can be used in both transmit and receive modes. Compound loop (CPL) antennas are those in which both the transverse magnetic (TM) and transverse electric (TE) modes are excited, resulting in performance benefits such as wide bandwidth (lower Q), large radiation intensity/power/gain, and good efficiency. There are a number of examples of two dimensional, non-compound antennas, which generally include printed strips of metal on a circuit board. Most of these antennas are voltage fed. An example of one such antenna is the planar inverted F antenna (PIFA). A large number of antenna designs utilize quarter wavelength (or some multiple of a quarter wavelength), voltage fed, dipole antennas.